


After the Breach

by BunniesofDoom



Category: RWBY
Genre: Caretaking, F/F, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, Post-Volume 2 (RWBY), Volume 2 (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29009511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: The girls patch each other up after the breach.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna & Ruby Rose & Weiss Schnee & Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose & Weiss Schnee, Ruby Rose & Yang Xiao Long
Kudos: 54





	After the Breach

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little snippet set after the last episode of volume 2. Not sure how accurate this is to canon with their injuries especially given their auras but I wanted to write it anyway. Enjoy!

In their rush to head back to the dorm and sleep for the next week or so, the girls had neglected the fact that they were all slightly worse for wear after the events of the day. So, after glancing at each other tiredly, they all collectively sigh and dig out the first aid kit to hastily patch each other up.

"Stay still," Yang scolds Ruby, placing a hand firmly on her shoulder to stop her from squirming. "If you keep moving like that, I won't be able to get a good look at your back."

"Sorry, Yang," Ruby says sheepishly, wincing as her sister prods at a particularly sore spot. "Ouch!"

"Sorry, sis, just trying to make sure that I don't miss anything." Yang frowns. "How did you even get all these scrapes on your back, anyway?"

"Got dragged across the ground when I tried to escape," Ruby says, wincing at the memory.

Yang scowls darkly. "Now I'm wishing that I was the one who got to fight Torchwick." She pauses her work of disinfecting and bandaging the cuts on Ruby's back and turns to face her partner. "Please tell me that you managed to get some good hits on him before he was dragged away."

"I did," Blake reassures her with a proud smile.

"Good."

"And Torchwick shouldn't be getting out of jail anytime soon," Weiss points out. "So hopefully we won't have to worry about him for a long time."

"Today might not have gone perfectly, but we can at least say we accomplished that much." Ruby beams. Her smile fades as she gently pushes Weiss' hair away from her face to get a glimpse of where she hit her head earlier. "You should get some ice on this pronto. There's a couple of small cuts, but I don't think any of them should scar. But it's probably gonna swell up pretty bad unless you ice it."

"Thanks, Ruby." Weiss gratefully accepts the ice pack from Blake, wincing slightly at the cold as she presses it to her head. "That feels a bit better."

"You should get some ice too," Yang says. "I finished bandaging your back, so that should be fine, but your face is going to swell up like a balloon if you don't put some ice on it. Your eye is already looking pretty puffy."

"Yes, mom," Ruby replies, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, you are so full of it, you little—"

"Here you go, Ruby," Blake cuts Yang off, handing Ruby another ice pack before returning to inspecting Yang's back with a frown. She'd been lucky enough to escape today's battles with only minor cuts and bruises, but she can't say the same for her partner. "What the heck happened to your back? Did you get hit by a car or something?"

"Not exactly." Yang grimaces. "I got flung into the roof of the train car."

"Yang!" Ruby exclaims. "You told me you weren't hurt that badly."

"It's nothing major, just some bruising," her sister tries to reassure her.

"Really bad bruising," Blake corrects her. "Seriously, Yang, your whole back is a mess. And you call that nothing major?"

"How did that even happen, anyway?" Weiss asks, narrowing her eyes. "That girl you were up against was hardly even half your size."

"Yeah, well, just because she was tiny doesn't mean she couldn't pack a punch," Yang counters. "I mean, just look at Ruby."

"Hey!" her sister protests. Yang sticks her tongue out at her.

"Oh, knock it off, you two," Weiss says, sounding exasperated.

"I've put some salve over the bruises that will hopefully let them heal faster," Blake announces. "But you're probably going to want to ice your back tonight if you want to be able to move tomorrow. I'm afraid you're definitely going to feel this in the morning."

"That's what he said," Yang replies with a coy wink.

"You're impossible." Blake shakes her head, unable to keep the blush from rising to her cheeks.

"You know you love it."

"Seriously, knock it off, Yang," Weiss groans. "Now that that's taken care of, can we please go to bed already?"

"Sounds good to me," Yang agrees.

"I think we've taken care of everything we can for tonight," Blake says, stretching her arms above her head.

Ruby yawns loudly. "Goodnight Team RWBY! Here's to many more successful missions in the future!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave kudos if you liked it.
> 
> Just a reminder that I do take requests for fics, so if there's an idea that you'd like to see me write, feel free to message me and if I like it, I might end up writing something for it.


End file.
